


Football Nathan Skyes

by cassiemorin16



Category: Football - Fandom, Hurt!Nathan, Nathan-Centric - Fandom, Nathan/Jay, Nathan/Max - Fandom, Nathan/Siva, Nathan/Tom, The Wanted - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiemorin16/pseuds/cassiemorin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathan has a football game, and gets hurt. Will he be able to play ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Nathan Skyes

When Nathan had nothing better to do when he wasn’t singing, he played Football. He was actually a good player. He got in the band he didn’t want to give up being a football player, and he told the boys that he didn’t want to stop. The person that supported Nathan the most was Tom. He told Tom everything, he and Tom were the closest in the band the boys would say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of Nath’s game all of the boys were going to be there supporting him. They would be sitting on the side of the field. The team that they were playing was a team of guys twice the size of Nathan, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. So the game started they made it through the first half without any problems. When half time came the opposing team came to realize what they are up against. So they decided to get a little violent. And they did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the third quarter, Nath’s team was already down two players. Both just had the wind knocked out of them. They would be back in by the next quarter. When Nath had the ball he wasn’t expecting for someone from the other team, #12 to come and try to steal the ball away. When that did happen the other guy tripped him. He fell hard to the ground. He had the wind knocked out of him. He sat on the ground for a little bit, until his breath was back. Max gave him a look, when Max gives him that look it means ‘Are you ok?’ Nath just nodded. And the game was on. Nath had the ball again. He wasn’t expecting to get tackled, again by the same guy. But, this time, he was tackled a lot harder and it was right in front of the guys and, his team. So, Nath had the ball he was running trying to make a goal. But, this time he was pushed and tripped. When the guy went to turn he stepped right on Nathan’s leg. His arm also hurt a lot, too. Because he put is out in front of him to protect him from hitting his face on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the guy stepped on Nath, he felt two, but what felt like three snaps in his leg, but he wasn’t sure what he felt. #12 had been taken out of the game. While he was fighting with the referee Nathan had been catching his breath again. While Jay and Siva had been going to get food, while Max and Tom had been watching the entire thing. When Nath had his breath back, he tried to get up off the ground. He couldn’t do it without help. He asked Tom and Max for help, together they tried to help Nathan stand. Finally after the got Nathan to a standing position he screamed out in pain. So, Max and Tom got him to sit down. Then the ref. came over to Nathan an asked, “Are you OK?” He asked Nath. Tom spoke up and said “No, he can’t put any pressure or any weight at all on his right leg.” “Alright, I will get a Medic to come over and take a look.” “Thanks.” The Ref just nodded. And called for a Medic to come over, and felt up and down his leg asking where it hurt the most. “Does it hurt here?” Nath shook his head. “Here?’ That earned a scream, he marked where the pain was with a piece of colored tape. He asked again. This time he did two presses at a time. “What about here, and here?” Those both earned a scream. “Alright, I think he needs to go to the hospital.” Said the Medic. By then Jay a Siva had came back. “What happened to Nath?” Asked Jay. “He got tackled, and hurt his leg, so bad that he can’t put any weight.” Max informed Jay and Siva. Max turned around when the Medic asked “Can you handle bringing him to the hospital?” Jay answered “I think, we can bring him to the hospital.” “Alright. My partner just called and told the hospital that you are on your way someone should be waiting for you guys there.” “Alright. Thank You.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Ready Nath?” Jay asked. “I guess so...” Not really sure if he was ready or not. “On the count of three. One... two... lift.” Max said. And they all lifted. It was a long careful walk to the car. They tried to carry him without making his leg move to much. So Siva held the hurt leg, and the rest carried him to the car. The car was difficult. With having to figure out how they were going to sit Nath. Kev was driving so there would be four of them in the back. They decided that they lay Nathan down. So he was sitting on Max, and leaning against him, too. And Jay and Siva made sure his leg didn’t move to much. When they got to the hospital, there was a nurse waiting for them to arrive. When they got out of the car they carefully laid Nathan down on the stretcher. An followed the nurse inside, when the doctor came to get Nathan, he waved bye to the boys. The nurse then said “Follow me, an I will take you to the private waiting room. I will let the doctor know that I took you here so he can come and find you after the X-Rays are done. To tell what is wrong with Nathan’s leg.” “Alright. Thank you.” Siva said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were waiting for about 10-20 minutes when the doctor finally came out. “Hello, I am Dr. Smith. Alright Nathan... he as broken his leg. I know that that isn’t what you were expecting, we weren’t expecting that either. But... Anyway, is leg is broken in four different places.” They were all shocked, silent until Max spoke up and said, “Is his leg going to be okay?” “One of the breaks which was in his thigh was very very bad. And without a second thought we can say he needs to have a surgery for that break.” “Ok. Can we see him before you take him into surgery?” “Yes, but I haven’t told him yet about the surgery. So I was wondering if you would like to tell him about the surgery? “Yeah we will tell him about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, follow me this way.” They followed the doctor down to Nathan’s room. “When you are done talking to him just hit the red button for the nurse.” The doctor told them. All of them just nodded. And waked right in. When they walked in it looked like he was asleep. “Nath... Are you awake.” They all whispered in unison. “Yeah...” “How are you feeling?” Jay asked. “I don’t know my leg hurts.” Jay continued to talk “Nath.” Nathan just stared at him with pain in his eyes. “Nath... I don’t know how to tell you this but... I can’t... Max you tell him.” “Alright. Nath. You have... broken your leg in for different places. The one break in your thigh, was so bad that they are going to take you into surgery for it. And that means that you won’t be playing Football for a while.” After Max told him all of that Nath started to get tears in his eyes. “Awee, Nath I’m so sorry.” Tom said and gave him a hug. Then he said he was ready so Siva hit the red nurse button. They were ushered out of the room. And then they were to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later.

 “Nathan Sykes” “Well... how did it go.” Tom asked. “I say that it went well. With this surgery I’m going to say that he might not need to go to Physical Therapy. Would you like to see him, he might still be asleep.” “Yes.” They said in unison. They followed the Doctor down the hall to the right and then to the left. And there was Nathan laying in the bed looking like a little kid. Looking what he looked like when they caught him asleep after the AMA’s. Now what they did was they waited for him to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he finally decided to wake up was at 10 in the morning the next day. When he opened his eyes everyone was asleep. So, he looked around and found the Max’s head was resting on the side of the bed and he was also holding his hand. So what he did was he held back on to Max’s hand and shook is hand. That made Max wake right up. “NATH!” His yell made the rest of the guys wake up. “Hey Max.” “How are you feeling?” Siva asked. “Alright... I guess.” Right then and there the Doctor walked in. “Mr. Sykes it’s nice to see you awake. Alright... now what I am going to do is I am going to look at your leg, and see if it ready to be casted up. Now I am going to warn you that this is going to hurt. But, also you will be going through a lot of stuff with this type of injury. The will be at least and 8 month recovery. But, on the bright side you won’t need to go to physical therapy.” The Doctor told him. Nathan just sat there shocked at what he had to go through. “Alright lets get started.” And then around 45 minutes later the doctor said. “Nathan what color cast would you like for you leg? “Ummmmm, RED!!! “Alright I will be back in a few minutes with all of the supplies.” The doctor left and the guys were left to talk. They were in the middle of talking when the camera crew for there TV show The Wanted Life. The camera man just stood in the corner. Recording the entire thing. That is when Nano, Scooter, and Kev walked through the door. And a few minutes later the Doctor came back with the supplies. And around half an hour to forty-five minutes later Nathan had a full leg cast. “Alright. Now Nathan what is going to happen is we are going to set you up with a pair of crutches and a wheelchair. Now how tall are you?” “About 5’10’’.” Then a few minutes later Nathan was all set to go. “ Now if you have any question, or concerns don’t be afraid to give me all call... Here is my number.” The doctor told the group. Scooter spoke up. “Thank you, again.” And then they were off the go back to the shared flat that the boys live together in. “Alright Nath do you want to walk or sit and ride?” Nano asked. “Sit and ride. And Tom can’t push me.” “WHAT??? WHY???” “Because it is you and I don’t want you to push me into something.” “He has a point Tom.” Nano said. “Max you push me.” “Alright.”   When they got to the door they realized that there was paparazzi everywhere. So Scooter went to tell them to leave he was just a kid and this doesn’t need to go public till he was ready. 20 minutes later when all of the paparazzi were gone they were free to leave. When they made it to the car Nathan was asleep nothing they could do would wake him up. So they just left him asleep. When they were 10 minutes into the drive home there was a big bump in the road that none of them saw coming. That made Nathan hit his head on the Window. That made him wake up. “Ohhh” he complained. “Awee. Poor Nathan...” They all said in unison. “Come here Nath.” Max said giving him a sympathetic look. And Nath leaned up against Max’s shoulder. And fell back to sleep. When they got to the flat. Nathan was awake. But, he was so tired that he didn’t even bother to walk. He just wanted to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when he woke up he felt so refreshed that he could run a mile. But, he couldn’t. He realized that he was in the guest room. He didn’t even bother to call one of the boys to come up and get him. He looked around for his crutches. He found them. He hopped over to them. Then he went to find the boys hoping that they would be awake, because it was almost noon. He hobbled down the hall to find all of the boys, Nano, Kev, and Scooter talking. Nano looked over and said “ Hey, look who is awake.” And that is when everyone looked over. Max ran over to Nathan and gave him a big hug. Max moved Nathan crutches and picked him up, and carried him to the table. Scooter filled him in on what they were talking about. “ So Nathan, what we are going to do is we are going to do is not having such a busy day. It won’t be filled with lots of interviews, photo-shoots, there will be a few more signings than normal. The tour also starts in a few days. Will you be up for the concerts? You will have to sit for the show. And if you get tired you will have to pull out. Alright?” Scooter explained. “ Yeah.” Max then pulled on Nathan’s ear and asked “ Are you hungry? I think you would be.” “Yeah, what are you making me?” “ I will make make you nothing, but, Seev will make you something.” He said smirking. “ Why me?” Siva asked. “ Because I said so, so get moving Baby Nath is hungry.” “Alright.” “Siva, also make me some tea.” Nathan yelled. “Fine.” The rest of them just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nathan was done eating they were on their way to a interview. When they got there Siva went to find the interviewers and told them that they weren’t ready to talk about what happened to Nathan unless he wants to. They completely understood him. That Nathan wasn’t ready to talk about it. When Siva left the interviewer so he could go and get ready. The interview was just like before only questions about the music and nothing else, just music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were halfway through there day they were getting ready to head to another signing. Nathan was half-asleep. “Nath?” Tom asked. “Wha- what?” “Are you okay?” Nathan just shrugged and said “ I don’t know. I feel sick.” “Do you feel like you are going to throw up?” Right when he asked that question Nathan said to Kev. “Pull over!” And Kev did just that he pulled over. And Tom helped Nathan out of the van, while the other four were asleep. When Nathan was done throwing up that is when Max was awake. “Is he alright?” He asked Tom. “I don’t know. He just threw up. So I am guessing that he is sick, or got car sick.” “I think that he is sick, because he has never been car sick before.” “True. Kev I think we might need to go back to the hotel. We think that Nathan is sick.” “Alright.” “C’mon, Nath you have to back inside the van.” Nathan didn’t move he was just frozen in place. “Nath??? NATHAN!?!?” Nathan had passed out. Siva and Jay woke up when Tom was yelling at Nathan to wake up. “Wha-what’s going? Jay asked. “Nathan just passed out. I think we need to go to the hospital.” “Alright, get him in the van and we will drive to the hospital.” And they did just that they went to the hospital. They told the nurse at the front desk what happened. She immediately went to call a doctor. Then Nathan was gone, that left the boys to wait for him to out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later: “Nathan Sykes?” “Yes. How is he?” Max asked. “He is fine, He was very dehydrated, so we put in an IV. He didn’t like that so we needed to put him asleep. Do you possibly know why he put up such a fuss with the needle?” “Ohhh, yeah he doesn’t like needles. We sort-of forgot to mention that I guess.” “Alright, anyways, so he will have to stay here until he is hydrated. He also had an asthma attack before we examined, so he may be out of breath the next few days, but should be fine.” “So, it just the flu?” Nano asked. “Yes.” Then, Jay asked, “Can we see him?” “Yes, you can stay as long as you like follow me please.” When they walked in to Nathan’s room he was sound asleep. The four boys took the chairs provided. While Kev, Nano took the couch. Scooter had to head to a meeting but would be back to check on Nathan later. About 5 hours later is when Nathan started to wake up.  “Nath... Can you hear me?” Tom asked. “Wha-wha-what happened?” A very tired Nathan asked. “Well, lets see. So... To start off with you threw up this morning when we were heading to a interview. You also passed out. We took you to the hospital. You had an asthma attack, While they we examining you. They got that taken care of, you will be out of breath the next few days. Also, you were so dehydrated that you needed an IV. So you put up a fuss with that. SO they put you to sleep. And know you need to stay here with a broken leg in four different places, getting rehydrated. So...That is basically it.” Max explained. “Wow.” “Yeah you gave a little scare there Nath.” “Sorry.” He said with trying to fight falling asleep. “Go to sleep Nath, we will be here when you wake up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Nathan slept till the next morning when the doctor came to check on him. “Nathan gets good to see your awake. I’m just going to see if you can go home.” The doctor said. Around ten minutes later. The doctor said. “Alright, I think that you are ready to go home, it was just a 24 hour thing. So you are all set. But, remember that you will need to take it easy, ‘cause yesterday’s asthma attack put you a little out of breath for the next few days.” “Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later Nathan was outside with Nano waiting for the boys, and Kev to come and pick them up. The boys had to leave because they had a show that night. So Kev went with them to the show while Nano stayed with Nath. When the van pulled up Max got out to help Nathan get in the car. He asked “Are you alright Nath?” “Yeah just a little tired?” Max just nodded. He understood while Nathan was tired. He just had surgery. Then he got sick, and had to get put to sleep because he had a needle put in his arm, ALSO an asthma attack. When Nathan was in the car, with Max sitting right next to him. Max pulled him to have his head rest against his shoulder. Almost a fourth of the way home Nathan was passed out against Max’s shoulder. When they got home Tom offered to carry him inside. He put Nath on the couch, so then they could watch him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

The next time that Nathan woke up was when it was time to eat. He also found his head resting on Tom’s lap. “Hey, Nath.” “Hey, Tom.” “How are you feeling?” “Alright, why?” “Just wondering.” “Oh. Where are the others?” “Max is cooking dinner. Siva is watching Max cook dinner. And, Jay, is probably cracking open a beer, while also watching Max cook dinner.” “Wow.” “Yeah how about we go check on them?” “Alright. Lets go.” Then Tom lifted Nathan and walked towards the kitchen. Tom was right Jay was cracking open a beer and joking with Siva. “Hey Lil’ Nath.” Jay said. “Hi. Tom you can put me down now you know.” “No.” “Why?” “Because I don’t want to.” “Tom please put me down?.?” “Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” “Thank you.” And Tom put Nathan down on the chair. Then, they ate and went to get ready for their day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 1/2 months later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Nath. Whats up?” Jay asked. “Nothing’ I’m just really bored. I wish I could play football.” Nathan said sadly. “I know Nath just a few more week then you could be back.” Jay paused. “Nath you look really tired, have you been getting any sleep?” Nathan shook his head. “Why?” “Because it hurts.” “What hurts?” “My arm that always hurts it never really stopped hurting. My leg, too” “Nathan, let me see your arm.” Nathan showed Jay his arm. It was all bruised. And a little swollen. Jay then yelled for Nano. “NANO. COME HERE.” Then Nano came to where Jay and Nathan were sitting. “What Jay?” “Come look at his arm and tell me what you think.” “Why am I coming to.... HOLY CRAP Nathan!!!” “He said it never really stopped hurting.” “So what you are telling me is that your arm has been hurting for seven and a half months!!!” “Y-ye-yeah.” Nathan said scared because Nano never yelled at Nathan. “Alright. TOM! SIVA! MAX! COME HERE PLEASE!?!” Nano yelled for the other guys. While Nathan was on the verge of tears. His head resting on Jay’s shoulder feeling bad for Nathan, ‘cause Nathan couldn’t handle being yelled at. “What Nano?” The other three said in unison. “Look at Nathan’s arm.” “Wh-HOLY CRAP!!! Nathan!!!” They said in unison. “ANYTHING ELSE WE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT???” Tom yelled. “M-m-m-my l-l-l-le-leg, also hurts to.” He said very scared. “Do you have to yell at him?” Jay asked. “Yes, Jay!” “No. No. You don’t have to yell at him.” “You know what Jay. You should just leave you can’t always be the peace-keeper.” Tom said. “Fine. C’mon Nath.” “You think you are taking him with you?” Yes. Yes I am taking him-” But he was cut off by Nathan. “STOP. JUST STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER. I KNOW TOM IT WAS STUPID OF ME NOT TO TELL YOU. I KNOW. BUT, JUST STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!!!” Nathan yelled. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Until Nano spoke up. “Alright Nathan we are going to take you to the hospital so you can get those two things checked out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the hospital the got Nathan’s doctor. “Alright Nathan what’s going on?” “Well my leg really hurts and I don’t know why same thing with my arm.” “Well. We could always take a look at your leg, get that X-Rayed along with your arm. Do you want to do that. We will get them X-Rayed and see what’s going on.” The doctor told the six of them. “Alright.” Nathan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later when the doctor came back with X-Rays he said. “Alright, Nathan do you want to talk about your leg or your arm first?” “Ummmmm. My arm.” “Alright so with your arm. It is broken. In three places. One of them was in your wrist, another one was in your elbow. And the last on was in your upper arm. Now the break in your wrist will need surgery. Same with the others.” “Alright. Now my leg.” “Well at first we thought that it was just healing, but then when we looked at the X-Ray we saw that it was healing wrong. So, to fix that issue we have to do another surgery on your leg. Now this will extend your healing process in your leg. But only by a few more weeks.” “Wow. Four surgeries in one year.” “Nath that must be a record somewhere.” Jay joked. While they all joke around Nano ask the serious question. “When should he get the surgeries?” “Well he should get the arm one later today. Then in two days we will do the leg surgery.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathan got the arm surgery done they were just waiting for the doctor to come and get them. “Nathan Sykes.” “Yes.” “Well Nathan surgery was great. We will keep him here until his next surgery.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 And two days later Nathan had his leg surgery. And later that day he was able to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 months later.

“Everything seem to fine Nathan I would say that you are able to play football again.” “Thank you for everything.” “No problem” And Nathan was back to playing football just like before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending, it was just getting to long.


End file.
